Ʈӈë лεᴪ ɠɩʀʆ
by AwesomestgirleVa
Summary: Moving to a new city can be tough, I learned that the hard way... In my new story drama unfolds, love triangles begin, cold hearts get changed and secrets get revealed! Bad Summery! Read and Review! :)


**Ʈӈë лεᴪ ɠɩʀʆ**

**Chapter one: New girl**

**Konichiwa people! I was inspired by Zebras345 and c0c0girl to write my own musical! If you don't like bubbles and mixed pairings then... YOU SUCK! So if you don't like it then don't go and criticize my story cause' i did warn you! If you are one of those people who read and don't review, then I BAN you from this story! LOL! Thanks to all the other reviewers out there, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Here's a cookie for you! Hope you enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or RRB only my story line! I also don't own the songs in my story! Although I wish I did… :(**

**Bubbles POV:**

Oh my gosh! I'm so nervous, a new city and a new school, but most importantly NEW PEOPLE! Hi, my name is Bubbles Utonium and I'm riding in a bus on my way to Megaville. I have long hair that stops at my mid back, a pale creamy skin and baby blue eyes.

I'm moving to my older brother's apartment, his name is Tyler and he's the best big bro ever! He has dark dirty blonde hair, tanned skin and almond brown eyes. He's a senior now and I'm a junior, he's been living in Megaville for about 2 years.

My mother didn't want him to leave but he convinced her somehow, now he's some big heartbreaker in Megaville High, he told me all the girls 'love' him and he has a new girlfriend every week.

I on the other hand am shy but I love to make friends with everyone, my brother says I'm too naïve and too innocent in life but I don't agree. I mean if you're nice to someone they'll be nice to you, right?

Anyway today is my first day at Megaville High, yeah I know, why am I going to school when I'm only moving in with my brother? Well, I wanna get an early start at making friends, that's all.

Thankfully this school doesn't have uniforms, unlike my old school Pokey Oaks High. So I can wear anything I want! Today I'm wearing a white lacey dress with a small jean jacket and brown wedges, with my hair put into two low pigtails.

Unlike my brother I didn't have to convince my mother a lot to move, she actually agreed that it would be good for me to stay with my brother awhile because she was still a mess, that is until 2 weeks ago.

Our father walked out on us 3 years ago and since then she's been such a mess, she blamed herself for everything but 2 weeks ago she met a really nice business man, they started talking and one thing led to another, she even told me she is starting to fall for him, hard.

I'm really happy for her, my brother on the other hand is really skeptical about each man my mother has dated, but I really think this one will be the last one, she really likes him and he really likes her.

I arrived at my brother's apartment and took the extra key he gave me, I quickly opened the door, no one here? Hmmm, he must have already left for school, which reminds me, I gotta get going!

Tyler told me he doesn't live too far from the school and that I'd find it easily, so might as well get going. I walked around for about five minutes until I arrived at a HUGE building.

This can't be Megaville High, it's way too big to be a school! I looked around and saw a big royal blue, gold and white sign with the words Megaville High on it. Wow this school is HUGE!

I quickly made my way through the front gate. O MY GOD! There are soo many kids here! I looked around more ignoring the cat calls I got from the guys. Suddenly my eyes fell on someone very familiar, "Ty!" I yelled running up to my brother.

"Bubs!" he called back and gave me a big hug, "You made it!" I giggled and nodded "Yep, after a long and uncomfortable bus ride" I said rubbing my bum a little.

He chuckled and patted my head, ruffling my hair "That's my little sis for ya" he said laughing, I growled and shooed his hand away. He smirked and gave me another hug, "I really missed ya sis" he said smiling.

"I missed you too" I said smiling back at him, once he released me I looked around some more and saw a big stage, "Don't you think that dress is a little too short?" he asked looking at me.

I looked down at me dress that stopped a few inches above my knees, "Oh please, did you see some of your 'girlfriends' dresses?" I asked raising an eyebrow, he chuckled "Yeah but you're my little sister, I have to look after you".

"I'm only one year younger than you" I answered, but he just stuck out his tong, I rolled my eyes "Honestly, sometimes I think I'm the older one, you're so childish".

He laughed and shoved me playfully "So what's the stage for?" I asked him curiously, he shrugged "It's for performances, you know singing and stuff. I don't really do it tho".

I nodded and looked at it again "So is it for everyone?" he nodded "Yep" he answered, I looked at him a big smile forming and he looked at me confused.

"Can we please go sing the song you and I wrote?" I asked looking him deep in the eyes, "No" he said plainly, "Please?" "No" "Please?" "No!". I sighed and gave my o so famous puppy dog eyes "Pretty please?" I asked making my lip quiver a bit.

What can I say? I'm a good actress, he looked at me then groaned "Ugh, fine…" "YAY!" I exclaimed grabbing him and running towards the stage, we got on stage and Tyler started to play the guitar.

**Popular Song:**

**MIKA ft. Pricilla Renea**

**Bubbles:** La la, la la  
You were the popular one, the popular chick  
It is what it is, now I'm popular bitch

**Tyler: **Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms  
Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn  
I could have been a mess but I never went wrong  
Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular

**Bubbles: **Said I'm putting down my story in a popular

**Both: **My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
You were always popular,  
You were singing, all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
Cause my song is popular

{Everyone started cheering and clapping their hands to the beat, I smiled brightly when I saw Tyler starting to enjoy it}

**Both: **Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do, is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know

Catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go  
Catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go

**Tyler: **Always was on the lookout for someone to hate  
Picking on me like a dinner plate  
I'd hit during classes, and in between them  
Dunk me in the toilet sound to that cleans

**Bubbles: **You tried to make me feel bad with the shit you do  
It ain't so funny when the joke's on you  
Uh, the joke's on you  
And everyone's laughing, got everyone clapping, asking  
How come you look so cool?  
Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school  
So that's the only thing I've learned at school

{Everyone started dancing around joining us on stage, some guys started dancing around me but quickly scurried away when Tyler glared at them}

**Both: **My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
You were always popular,  
You were singing, all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row

Cause my song is popular  
Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do, is be true to you

Catch up, cause you got an awful long way to do  
Catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go 

**Tyler: **Before the next time that you calling me crazy  
Lazy, a faggot, or that…

**Bubbles: **Here's the one thing that's so amazing  
It ain't a bad thing to be a looser baby

{All of us got off the stage and danced around some more, Tyler was flooded by senior girls dancing around him, I on the other hand was dancing in the middle of a big group of people, laughing and having fun. This school ain't that bad!}

**Both: **All you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
All you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were

Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do, is be true to you

When we finished everyone cheered but was interrupted by the bell, then everyone scurried to class, "You still got it big brother" I teased playfully, "Yeah? And it never left you little sis" he said back playfully.

"Well I gotta get to class, go to the front office to get a schedule. See ya later!" he called while rushing to his first period, I giggled a bit before making my way to the front office as told.

While I was walking through the hall searching for the front office, I saw a red haired guy and some other guys dragging a poor boy towards the bathroom, all of them were laughing except the one with glasses, he was begging them not to do something.

The red head looked like the leader of the group, he also had blood red eyes, and he was wearing a red t-shirt with dark blue jeans, red high tops and a baseball cap on backwards.

The others had the school's football jerseys on and dark blue jeans, they looked like seniors but the poor boy they were dragging and shoving looked like an eighth grader.

He had dark brown hair and almond colored eyes with black framed nerdy glasses covering them, he was wearing a button up blue plade shirt tucked into grey dress pants and black shoes.

The seniors or I think they're seniors looked like a couple of bullies to me, my blood boiled as I saw them shoving him into the boys bathroom, so I stormed towards it. They can't bully a poor eight grader just because their seniors!... I think.

I stopped in front of the door, should I go in? It **is** the boys bathroom after all, I can't just barge in there. Maybe they're just talking. 'Yeah Bubbles, guys talking in a bathroom' I heard a sarcastic voice in the back of my head.

Suddenly I heard water splash on the floor and a muffled scream, all thoughts left my brain and I just barged in without thinking, "Oh, listen cutie you're in the wrong bathroom" the red head said with a smirk.

Right in front of me was the red head leaning against one stall and three other guys holding the boy's head in the toilet, my eyes filled with anger but I let out a breath to calm down, I HATE BULLIES.

"Would you please leave that boy alone?" I asked calmly, the red head's smirk just got wider "This doesn't concern you, why don't you just go cutie" he said confidently.

I fumed "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SENIORS AND THROW A BALL ON A FIELD, YOU THINK YOU CAN BULLY SOMEONE JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE SMARTER THAN YOU!" I yelled at them, the red one flinched a little.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK HE'S SMARTER THAN ME?! I'M THE SMARTEST STUDENT IN THIS WHOLE BLOODY SCHOOL! SO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING, I MEAN YOU'RE A BLONDE!" he yelled back at me, this time I snapped, he just insulted my hair!

I walked over to him slapped him, grabbed the boy and stormed out, THAT BASTARD! INSULTING MY HAIR! UGH, I HATE HIM! Even though I don't know him…

I stopped and looked at the boy in front of me, his hair was wet, face red and glasses broken. "Are you okay?" I asked, back to my normal, sweet self, he nodded "Y-yeah th-thanks" he stuttered.

"Even if you are okay, just to make sure let's get you to the nurse" I said smiling while walking with him to the nurse, "So why do you let those guys bully you? Why don't you just tell the principle? I mean he has to do something about it" I asked curiously.

He sighed "No he won't do something, Brick is the quarterback and the captain of the football team. Principle Black won't expel his star player" the boy said softly.

Okay, so the read head's name is Brick. It suits him, he has A BRICK HEAD! We arrived at the nurse and we sat down waiting for her, "I'm Bubbles by the way" I said smiling at him.

He smiled back "I'm Greg, short for Gregory" he said shyly, "My name is the thing they tease me about the most, because it doesn't sound 'cool'" he said sounding sad again.

"Hey, I also think it isn't a cool name, it's an AWESOME name" I said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, he smiled again and just then the nurse came in "I'll see you later Greg" I said standing up.

"Bubbles, thanks again" he said smiling, I nodded and walked out making my way to the front office again, hoping I won't see those jerks again.

I finally arrived at the front office, I walked inside but someone bumped into me "Sorry" I apologized, I looked up and my baby blue eyes locked with forest green.

"Whatever, next time look where you go" he said coldly and pushed past me, damn the guys in this school are TOTAL JERKS! I made my way to the front lady, "Hi, I'm Bubbles Utonium" I said and she smiled brightly "Ah, the new girl. Here's your schedule and I hope you enjoy it at Megaville High" I smiled and nodded.

First period, hmmm… Oh no, Algebra. I suck at Algebra! Groaning I made my way to Algebra, I quickly found it and entered. "Aren't you a bit late?!" the teacher in front of me asked sternly.

I nodded "Yes but I'm new here and I got a bit lost" I lied, hoping he would believe me, immediately his face softened and he smiled "Oh, yes the new girl. Well, I'm Mr. Edwards, would you please introduce yourself to the class?" he asked, I smiled and nodded.

I turned and looked at the students, and guess what? That jerk Brick is sitting in the back of the class smirking his ass off! UGH! NOW I HATE ALGEBRA EVEN MORE! Guess he isn't a senior…

"Hi, I'm Bubbles Utonium and I moved here from Townsville, I love art and music and I love to dance" I said keeping my smile, Mr. Edwards nodded and I took a seat in the middle of the class next to some guy with dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Hey cutie, I'm Boomer" the guy next to me said, I smiled "Hi" I said while trying to take some notes, "So Townsville huh? That's pretty far from here" I nodded and kept on taking notes.

He smiled and gave me a piece of paper, I raised an eyebrow and took it, when I opened it I saw a number and the words 'Call me sometime' written on it, I shook my head and looked at him.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I will, I mean I barely know you" I said softly, he looked at me confused and kinda hurt, doesn't this guy know what rejection feels like?

Thankfully the first few periods flew by and it was now time for lunch, I quickly put my stuff in my locker and made my way to the cafeteria. When I got there everyone was around one table cheering, I walked closer to see what's going on, when I was close enough I saw three girls on the table.

The one had dark purple hair and light green eyes, she was wearing a black tank top and dark purple short shorts with purple converse, her hair was in a high ponytail and she had on eyeliner, mascara and a bit of gloss.

The second one had blonde almost white hair and dark green eyes, she was wearing a royal blue shoulder off top with black jean shorts and black boots that stop a few inches under her knees, her hair was curled a bit and it was hanging loosely over her shoulders, same makeup as the first one.

The last one with striking red hair and dark brown eyes , she was wearing a black mid-thigh dress and black wedges, her hair in a side ponytail and swept bangs, also the same makeup as the others.

I walked a little closer and suddenly I heard the one with white/blonde hair speak "Hey everybody! Ready for me, Cleo, my purple haired friend Fay and my red haired pal Pepper?!" she asked and everyone cheered.

"Right! We are Red Hot Chili Peppers!" the red haired or Pepper I think her name was, said. Then music started playing and they started dancing, and damn were they good!

**Wings:**

**Little Mix**

**Pepper: **Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly

**Fay: **Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And if they give you shhhh...  
Then they can walk on by

**Cleo: **My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
And I can't hear a sound  
But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah

**Fay: **Walk, walk on over there  
'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah

**Pepper: **Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is

{They started dancing some more on top of the table and everyone joined them, climbing on top of other tables going wild}

**All: **Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

**Cleo: **I'm firing up on that runway  
I know we're gonna get there someday  
But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no

**Pepper: **Talk, talk turns into air  
And I don't even care, oh yeah

**Fay & Cleo: **Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is

**All: **Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night,  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

{They got off the table and danced and you could see they are loving every moment of it! Cleo has a pretty deep voice it sounds so pretty! Fay sounds so serious! And Pepper sounds exciting! They're like total opposites, but they still go so well together}

**Pepper: **I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey  
I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd

**Cleo: **Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
They're just like water off my wings

**All: **Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

Everyone cheered and I think I cheered the loudest, but whatever. I got my food and sat at a table in one of the cafeteria corners, sure I sat alone but I don't care, it gives me time to sketch some more.

I LOVE ART! My mom and Tyler says I draw pretty good but I have never shown my sketches to anyone else before so I don't really have a lot of opinions about them but that's okay.

While sketching I sang the chorus of the song those girls just sang ,softly humming and just tuning out the world around me. "You got a pretty voice!" someone exclaimed excitingly behind me, making me jump.

I looked around and saw those girls from earlier the one talking was Pepper, she was smiling brightly, Fay was smiling too but Cleo just looked at me, "Oh, you startled me" I said smiling back at Pepper.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to, I usually do stuff before thinking and then I always regret it, and I hate it when I start rambling and can't stop then I talk about weird stuff like dogs and their fluffy tails, oh we are having great weather don't you think? I love the sun but I also love rain and…" she got cut off "Pepper!" Fay exclaimed laughing at her.

"I'm sorry Pepper is the over excited and rambling, naïve type" Cleo said giving a small smile at Pepper. Pepper blushed "Yep! Sorry" she apologized but I just giggled.

"It's okay, I ramble a lot too" I said and she smiled even brighter, "Well I'm Cleo, this is Fay and you've already met Pepper" Cleo said pointing at Fay then at Pepper.

I nodded "Yeah I know, I mean I'm Bubbles" I said holding my hand out, Cleo looked at it then sat in front of me, so I lowered my hand feeling kinda hurt.

"If you're gonna join our band then you shouldn't greet people like that, just say hey and that's it, the hand shaking is so old" Cleo said plainly looking at me, observing each and every part of my face and hair.

"Part of your band?" I asked confused, they nodded "Yeah, your voice is awesome! We heard you sing this morning with dreamy Tyler" Pepper said with her eyes dreamingly looking off into space.

"Yeah what's your deal with senior playboy anyway? If you're gonna join us you can't fall for players that easily" Cleo said, I shook my head "No, nothing's going on between us… He's my brother" I explained and their eyes widened.

"O MY GOSH! You're dreamy Tyler's sister? I didn't even know he had a sister!" Pepper exclaimed making me laugh, "Yep, I'm his little sister" I said and they nodded.

"So do you wanna?" Cleo asked, I looked at her confused "Do I wanna?" she rolled her eyes "Join our band, duh!" she said smiling, I nodded my head "Yes! I think it'll be fun!" I exclaimed and they just laughed.

"Okay then Bubbles. Welcome to Red Hot Chili Peppers!" Cleo exclaimed and I squealed, I already made three new friends! "Uhhh Bubbles you got company" Fay said motioning with her head next to me.

I looked beside me and saw Boomer "Uhh hey Bubbles, I uhm just wanted to apologize about coming on too strong" I raised an eyebrow, "It's okay Boomer, I'm used to it" I said smiling.

At Townsville all the guys kept hitting on me so I'm pretty much used to it, "Oh? So that's why you r-re-re…" he tried "Rejected you?" I helped him, "Yeah, I just can't say that word cause you know I despise it" he laughed rubbing his neck.

I rolled my eyes "No Boomer that's not why I rejected you" I said, ugh he's another player waiting for his next victim to break their heart! "Oh, so why?" he asked curious, damn this guy is really starting to irritate me.

"She rejected you because you're a player and a loser! Now bye-bye" Cleo interrupted before I could speak, she pushed him away from our table and I just laughed a bit.

She came back and sat down "Ugh, players…" she said gagging, I laughed at her "You took the words right of my mouth" I giggled and she laughed, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

The bell rung signaling the end of lunch and everyone in the cafeteria groaned, and I mean EVERYONE! It sounded like an earthquake. Great next period is gym, I don't suck at it but I'm not exactly good at it either.

"Hey Bubbles what class do you have next?" Pepper asked while we made our way out of the cafeteria, "Ugh, gym" I groaned but she squealed "Me too!" when she said that it made me smile a little, at least gym won't be so bad now. Getting ready for gym I quickly put on my gym clothes a blue tank top and white short shorts with white and blue Nikes, and my hair still in pigtails.

We arrived at the gym and it was BIG! We walked towards the middle where all the others were, "Alright maggots, listen up! Today we're playing dodge ball! Team captains are Mitch and Mike, now… START!" the coach yelled blowing his whistle.

"Excuse me coach, uhm I broke my leg so I can't play any sport" a kid with a cast on his leg said softly, "Ohhh, you poor thing… TAKE YOUR MOANING AND SELF PITTY SOMWHERE ELSE, HERE WE DO SPORT SO SUCK IT UP AND PLAY!" he yelled making everyone flinch.

"Can he do that?" I whispered to Pepper, she nodded "Yeah he always does" she whispered back. We stood in a line ready to get picked for a team. Mitch was first to pick.

"Butch" he said smirking, then everyone groaned, I saw the raven haired and forest green eyed guy that bumped into me this morning, "What's with everyone?" I asked Pepper.

She sighed "Butch will literally kill you with one single throw" she groaned, wow he's that good? "Red Pepper" Mike said and Pepper growled, I looked at her confused.

"That's his 'pet' name for me, he has had a crush on me since kindergarden. Well better go" she said moving towards Mike with a disgusted look on her face and I just giggled softly.

I then heard Mitch chuckle "New girl" he said smirking and pointing towards me, I let out a breath of relief, thank gosh I'm on Butch's team cause I don't feel like dying today.

I walked towards them and Butch growled, "Don't get in my way blondie" he said coldly, I just nodded sighing, guess he doesn't like me. The game started and dodge balls flew through the air.

Hearing grunts and groans of kids Butch hit with a ball and some even crying, I sighed but suddenly I heard Pepper call "Bubbles look out!" I was about to get hit with a ball but a hand caught it before it could hit me.

I opened my eyes and saw Butch gripping the ball tightly, "Be careful" he said low and threw the ball hard at the guy who threw it to me, the ball hit the guy in the face and he fell to his knees in pain.

The coach laughed "I just love dodge ball" he laughed, when the guy stood up his nose was sideways and bleeding a lot, Butch just broke a guy's nose. Creepy…

**LoL! Done with the first chapter, thanks Zebras345 and c0c0girl for the inspiration! Hope you guys liked it and if you did please REVIEW! I love Little Mix their my favorite! And I love the popular song version of MIKA and Pricilla it's just so much better, don't get me wrong I absolutely love Arian Grande! Guys I need some OC's for cheerleaders and football players also trouble makers and players, please guys it's for Butch, Boomer and Brick's groups! Thanks for reading and I LoVe you all! Song requests needed! 8 pages on Word so you better review :3**


End file.
